


Goodbye

by snuffleupagus



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffleupagus/pseuds/snuffleupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: This is the way they say goodbye to each other. They don't say the words, but they know they're hovering in the air around them. </p><p>Could be any pairing, as only pronouns are used and the two parties aren't distinguishable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

They don’t say goodbye. They couldn’t say the words if they tried. They couldn’t express it quite correctly. They’ve never been good at telling each other exactly how they feel.

They say it with their hands.

Fingers interlocking together as they become one entity. Hips aligning into place as they clumsily crash into one another. They find their rhythm eventually as their fingers unlock from each other’s grasp and explore. Two fingers slightly pinch a nipple. A hand goes to his back, smoothing down the muscles and vertebrae as they move.

They say it with their lips.

Mouths coming together, a tongue smoothing over his bottom lip – teasing. They break apart and he feels the hot, whiskey-sweetened breath on his face as they fuck. He wonders if it’s still fucking when it’s this slow, this deliberate – kisses placed lovingly on his wrist as he rolls his hips, riding him slowly, precisely. 

He speeds up as hips thrust up to meet his arse as he sinks down. Their fingers intertwine again as he leans over him – pressing another kiss to already swollen lips. He can’t help but smile. 

He slows down, readjusts their limbs before speeding up once more as he sinks down onto the hard cock below him. That squeaky moan escapes from below him into the air and he bites back a laugh. He’s always loved that stupid squeaky sound coming from the back of his throat. It always lets him know when the other’s on the edge of no return. A sudden inhale of breath that catches somewhere in the back of his throat.

“Shh,” he murmurs as he slams down his hips and once again hears that groan that makes him grin. 

They can’t be caught. Not this time. Not in this hotel room with the thinnest walls known to human creation. Not when it’s goodbye. 

“’m close,” he barely breathes the syllables.

“Wanna suck you off.”

“Mmm.”

They separate as he shimmies down his body, fingers interlocking as his lips slide over the lube-slicked cock. He can’t stand the artificial taste of the lube, but he powers through and is rewarded with that breathy moan. He tightens his fingers in a warning of silence. 

It doesn’t take long before he feels warm, bitter wetness seep into his mouth and he swallows it down with a smile. He wanks himself off with the hurried strokes of a practised wrist before coming onto his hand and the sheets in between their legs.

He moves back up the bed and wraps his arm around the other’s shoulders. Their quickened heartbeats thunder in time as their breath interweaves together. He steals another kiss, realising it will be one of their last.

They say it in whispers before they fall asleep.

“’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.”


End file.
